Female locking outlets for extension cords are well known in the art; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,304; 4,136.919; 5,352,132; and 5,413,498. In these prior art references, a female locking outlet incorporates a pair of release buttons, unlocking pins, or locking balls that fit into the apertures of a standard male plug. However, none of these prior art locking receptacles automatically lock when the male plug is connected to the receptacle.
There is a need for a female locking electrical outlet that automatically locks when the male plug is connected to an extension cord outlet or wall receptacle. There is also a need for a less complex and easier to manufacture female locking electrical outlet than those of the prior art.